Thin Walls
by izzieJM
Summary: AU. Regina is really loud during sex, and Emma only knows this because the walls between their apartments are so thin. SwanQueen (obviously) and some CaptainOutlaw later.


A/N1: From the prompt 'Regina is really loud during sex and the only reason Emma knows is because the walls are thin between their apartments'. Just a quick AU ficlet while I take a breather from chapter 3 of 'The Visitor', which will be up next week. Enjoy this in the meantime!

Emma groaned and pulled her pillow tighter around her head. This was the fourth night in a row that her unreasonably attractive neighbour was having _really_ loud sex. For a moment she considered calling the cops, but then blushed. This would mean she might not hear Regina Mills' throaty voice moaning profanities again.

Feeling the heat spread lower as the dark haired beauty next door let out a guttural groan, Emma snaked a hand into her panties and imagined herself being the reason for Regina's nightly moaning. She came unexpectedly as Regina let out one last, resounding cry.

"I'm fucked," Emma whispered into the emptiness of her bedroom, feeling ashamed of herself. She wouldn't be able to look the older woman in the eyes for a couple of days. Somehow, they always bumped into each other in the hallway, Emma's schedule as erratic as Regina's was constant.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Hey," Emma mumbled politely the next time the two women brushed past each other, Emma immediately heading for the stairs rather than the elevator she knew Regina preferred. She sighed with relief as she exited the building, no sign of the brunette.

That evening, however, she could not escape.

"Hold it," Regina panted as the elevator doors were closing, and Emma had no choice but to thrust her hand between the doors, allowing Regina to step inside.

"Thank you," the older woman was breathless, her cheeks flushed.

They rode to their floor in silence.

"See ya," Emma threw over her shoulder as she made a beeline for her front door. Because of this, she did not see the man waiting in front of Regina's apartment and barrelled straight into him.

"Careful now," he said with an amused glint in his eye, steadying the startled blonde.

Emma pushed his hands away gently. "I'm good, thanks."

By now Regina had caught up with them, the same amused look in her eye as the mystery man. Her boyfriend, Emma thought. The one who makes her moan so loudly. Right.

"I'm gonna, uhm," Emma shrugged. "Bye."

Regina smiled softly as she led the man inside, by now aware of the effect her presence had on the younger woman.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Your boyfriend seems nice," Emma ventured during their next encounter.

Regina grinned widely. "My boyfriend?"

Emma stiffened a bit. "The guy from the other day, isn't he-?"

A deep chuckle filled the air between them. "Oh, that's Robin," Regina said offhandedly. "A dear friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" Emma was feeling particularly brave today.

"I assure you, Miss Swan," Regina crossed her arms loosely. "Robin is quite content with _his_ boyfriend."

The elevator doors opened and Regina stepped out, leaving a dumbstruck Emma behind.

"Besides," Regina didn't bother to turn around, knowing Emma was listening to every word. "I haven't been seeing anyone for some time now."

Emma's mouth fell open as the doors closed in front of her.

SQSQSQSQSQ

That night, the sounds coming from Regina's apartment were louder than before, causing irritation to mingle with Emma's arousal. Eventually, the former won out and the blonde found herself slamming her fist against the other woman's front door.

For a few moments, the only thing Emma could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears.

The door opened, revealing Regina clad in nothing more than a silk robe and a look of mild annoyance on her face. "Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"I, uh-" Emma's brain suddenly failed to form a coherent thought.

"I was rather busy before you interrupted," Regina continued, her robe starting to fall open. She made no move to adjust it.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "Just… tell whoever's in there to tone it down, you're very loud," the words came rushing out before she could stop herself. Emma turned on her heel, trying to get away as fast as possible.

Four words from Regina, however, stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I'm alone in here."

Emma could hear the smirk in the other woman's voice as she turned back slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"You've been doing this on purpose, haven't you?" she accused.

Regina shrugged, causing the shoulder of her robe to fall even further down, her right nipple now completely exposed.

"I wanted to give you an indication of what to expect when I invite you into my bedroom," the older woman traced a hand down her collarbone, cupping her own breast thoughtfully. "Which I'm doing now, by the way," she grinned and walked back into her apartment, knowing that Emma would follow.

Emma blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what had just happened. Shaking her head, she scrambled after the older woman.

"Shut the door, dear," Regina called from the bedroom.

Cursing herself, Emma retraced her steps to shut the front door quickly. A loud moan drew her to the bedroom where she found a naked Regina lazily running her hands across her own body, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Jesus," Emma breathed.

Regina smiled, her eyes still closed. "Come find out just how loud I can get, Miss Swan."

Emma wasted no time, her fantasies finally becoming reality.

A/N2: Do you guys want the actual sex scene? Let me know and it might happen


End file.
